The Two Masters
by John Hawkman
Summary: Inspired by 'Time Crash'; What if the new series Master met the old series Master?


"Master What" Children in Need Special 2007

*********

*********

Utopia…

*********

The Master stood in The Doctor's TARDIS, laughing maniacally. He had done it, he was young, handsome, and he had captured The Doctor's most prized possession. Right now, he was taking it to the end of the universe, to see if there was anything there he could use against The Doctor. The Master held up his laser screwdriver, and switched on his portable stereo. He sang along to the music.

"Well aaaaah don't feel like dancin' to the music, to the music," The Master grinned

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, almost going upside down, and a loud alarm bell rang. Then it stopped.

"What happened?" The Master muttered

He walked around the TARDIS console, and bumped into a man.

"Out of my way!" they both growled, "idiot!"

The Master saw who the man was; he was a tall man in a black suit with grey-at-the-temples slick backed hair and a black goatee. He had a sinister demeanor.

"What?" growled The New Master

"What?" growled The Old Master

***********

The two of them studied each other. The Old Master attempted to hypnotize The New Master, giving him the staring down of the lifetime.

"There's that look!" The New Master grinned, "classic hypnosis! I love it!"

"I haven't got time for this," The Old Master said, "in five minutes, The Doctor will save the universe. I must stop him while I still can."

"Oh yes you will Master!"

"How do you know my name?" The Old Master growled

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Well, yes…hold on, what's happened to my TARDIS?"

"Actually, you're in The Doctor's TARDIS."

"What?" exclaimed The Old Master, "How…wait a minute, now I know who you are."

The New Master stood there proudly for a minute.

"You're one of The Doctor's men!"

"What?" gasped The New Master, "No!"

"I ought to kill you…"

The Old Master held up a bronze tube.

"Tissue compressor! I haven't seen that in years!" The New Master grinned, "Remember the radio telescope, the autons and that stupid operator who didn't even see us coming!"

"The only way you could know that is if…" The Old Master gasped, "No!"

"Yes," The New Master grinned

"Well, if that's the way the world is turning…" The Old Master said, "So, how's our plan to rule the universe going?"

"Oh, I stole The Doctor's TARDIS, set up a mind control network on earth…but never mind that, we have to deal with The Doctor," The New Master said, "according to the TARDIS screens, we've only got one minute before he stops the Scarlett Devastation from being pulled into a black hole."

"What?" The Old Master pulled the screen towards him, "we have to stop him! How can we…?"

The New Master took out a hammer, and smashed it on a bell. Suddenly, the black hole's power doubled, sucking in the Scarlett Devastation.

********

"Incredible," The Old Master breathed, "how did you know that?"

"I remember seeing myself doing it," The New Master replied, "Now, you'd better get back to your own time before our presence blows a hole in the universe. Well, before I can."

"Good for you," The Old Master grinned, "By the way, what's the Doctor doing now? Does he still have that frigid girl companion?"

"No, Jack is everything but frigid," The New Master replied

He typed in an order on the TARDIS console, and faded away. Then The New Master flicked a few switches and brought him back.

"Can I just say," The New Master said, "I loved being you. I know when you're trying to take over the universe, you try and be quick about accomplishing your goals, but then I was you! I was hypnotizing people, and going out of my way to hurt The Doctor! I still do that! And what I learned from you…"

The New Master took out his laser screwdriver.

"Snap," he grinned

The Old Master was very impressed.

"But no beard, I see," he pointed out

"Well," The New Master took out a picture of his wife, "there's her."

"Very well," The Old Master gave the New Master his trademark evil grin, "So long…"

The Old Master began to fade away.

"Oh, Master…" he said, his voice echoing, "remember to keep the door deadlocked!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing three black spheres with sharp spikes sticking out of them.

"What?" The New Master exclaimed

"Are you our Master?" one sphere asked

"WHAT?"

"Can you take us to the skies of diamonds?"

"WHAT?!?"


End file.
